Wildflowers, Love, and Life
by the girl with knives
Summary: Life is hard,right? How is life for a girl of "The Big 3"? Being ignored until you see your parent standing before you?Yeah,life isn't easy for a demigod. With threats at every corner,what will happen? Ignore The first 2 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

AN:Hey, so first fanfic. This may be bad, but I'll try my best for this story to be good. This is just a preveiw of the story. Also, sorry if I get any character's personality wrong in PJO. I might get it wrong, because I'm reading The Lightning Thief. I'm just asking a favor, if this is bad please don't flame or critize you could just tell me what I'm doing wrong that would be , onto the story!

The laughter and voices could be heard from the people were excited to be back with friends, some were to busy setting up their things inside their cabins. The people who stayed all year helped the one who only stayed the summer. Over in the dinner tables where people reuiniting with another or just simply talking. A group were talking happy for the group to be complete. Well, almost complete.

The only person missing from the group was a girl. Katarina Lisben to be exact. A redhead, Alyson Wells, looked around for her best friend,but could not find her eyes, she saw a blond girl with highlighted hair and a boy walk into the camp.

Alyson quickly informed the rest of the group. As they looked on, they saw the girl, with her backpack slung over her shoulder, walking to them. As Katarina sat down, a blond girl that was also from the same group started talking about how she missed them all when she was in L.A.  
>The group laughed and talked, finally gazed out bored, only to meet a pair of sea-green eyes.<p>

Review! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:Hey!So,sorry for the school and other things back up again and that little paragraph or two for the readers who read this,I feel so ashamed.:(Wanna thank my three reviewers,bluejasminerose,HoneydukeHPlover,and HestiaRue14 for the nice reviews.:)I forgot the disclaimer so here it is:I don't own Twilight or the story!**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that's him?"<p>

"Yeah,I'm has the same green eyes and black 's clearly got to be him."

Aly and I were spying on Percy and some dude and she still didn't believe I had a brother or that I didn't want to see first,Aly didn't want to get come because she thought we were going to get ,I _never_ get caught...well there was one ,they were talking and Aly was trying to listen to what they were was a total fail and by the looks of it,she was getting annoyed.

"Is this your _only _brother?"Aly asks,while looking at Percy and that other dude.

"Nah,there's also Tyson,you know the c-"I got inturrupted.I had moved and made a had to duck sand getting on our clothes,I sensed Percy look over here.I can't be too footsteps getting quieter,I got up,Aly soon following."Nice job,Kat!"She said sarcasticly.I just ignored kept walking until she said she needed to go do chores and left me .I felt lonely and bored and...well bored.I sighed and went back to the Hermes and Connor Stroll were waiting by my bed."So...wanna prank someone?"Connor asked,excitedly.I shook my head and told them I didn't feel like it."Athena Cabin?"They both asked.

"Fine."

They both grinned and got ,we were going to rip up the books in the Athena cabin and put spiders all real,some fake,but just enough to scare managed to sneak in and do the prank,thank god..er god_s_.We pretended to read magazines and newspapers,as the Athena Cabin members entered the girls screamed in horror.I smirked,but it soon faded as I saw the horror turn to ,Connor,and I looked at each other,one thing clear in our eyes:_RUN!_

We did just ,we ran when the Athena members were looking at by the look in their eyes,they knew it was had to split up and try not to get ,I think,came to view._Uh-Oh_.I made a left turn and saw a tree _Prefect ,now just climb up quickly,_I thought and word:_TRIED_.I was panicking too much and got my foot caught somewhere.I tugged and pulled my foot,let me just say my foot must be really stuck because it hurt like hell trying to pull it off.I heard footsteps coming nearer and nearer._Damnmit!_I finally pulled it off and hid in the tree.

The tree was large and had enough leaves for the tree to hide me.I had to think kids were hard to trick,they would soon look in the trees. Annabeth looked across and over were she was,she looked weary,but left after a threw a rock looked weary,but oh well.I jumped down the tree and started running._Right,left,Right,Right,Le-WHOA!,_I thought as I got stopped by some kids lugging something to the camp._So_ _clique,being stopped_.I rolled my eyes at the thought._I don't have time for this!_I thought,irritated.I ran around them and to the mess seemed that everyone was there,well not _everyone,everyone_ just well just everyone that was in camp right now.I sat down in a random table,which happened to be the Aphrodite table._Oh Gods,help me!,_I thought as they were talking about giving me a whole new makeover.I just rolled my eyes and looked up.I cursed silently in my head as I saw who were the stars of attention,the seriously they were here.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:So this is if it seems short for the person who wanted it to be longer,it's just that I had no ideas for this chapter.I hope you all can forgive me for this bad and short chapter.:'(**

**On brighter news,I'M GOING ONTO THE TITAN'S CURSE!*happy dance*So,I now a little bit more of the PJO world than before.:)**

**Review!**


	3. NEW! CHAPTER 1

**A/N: Hey, so yeah this is sooo late...sorry guys. My computer broke and we had to get a new one. I'm currently waiting for my mom to connect the internet to this one so…yeah. I changed the names of the characters and other things so…it'll tell you throughout the story. 'Kay...so...I don't own Twilight or PJO. Sorry to keep you waiting. Thanks for your time! **

Today you could say was a normal day for Camp Half-Blood. Demigods were at their daily lessons. For example, some of those classes were history, learning ancient greek, and others. Some lessons had the same instructor for two or three lessons. One of those kind of classes contained the three most top trouble-makers: Travis Stoll, Connor Stoll, and Nikki Jackson.

Some of the demigod instructors pitted the instructor of that class. I'm getting off topic, ahem, in that lesson, a black haired girl was looking close to falling asleep in the back of the group. The rest of the group were actually listening. Well, no. Actually, some were just staring of into space. Most.. well, _all _of the Athena kids were listening.

Most of the Aphrodite kids were looking at their mirror secretly or putting up make-up secretly. Some others that weren't in the Athena cabin were listening. Oh, before I go on this lesson was about architecture...is it? I'm pretty sure it is about that. One of the Athena girls turned over to the black haired girl that was semi sleeping while standing up...is that possible? "Wake up, Nikki!" she said quietly while poking the girl. Nikki's head snapped up and looked at the blonde girl, sleepily. "Hm, oh…" Nikki said, realizing she was still in the lesson.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" she asked the other girl. The other girl rolled her eyes went back to taking notes. _'Well.'_ Nikki thought and turned to her friend, Chloe Fairland, daughter of Aphrodite. She too seemed to be sleeping. Well, why didn't the other girl wake her up also? Who knows? With a sigh, Nikki poked her for a reaction.

"What?" groaned Chloe. "Oh, so you are awake." Nikki said, "maybe that's why Savannah didn't do that to you." She trailed off. "What?" Chloe asked. "Never mind." Nikki responded. The instructor had finished his lesson and the rest of the group was going to do something...Nikki wasn't sure what. Seems like the instructor was going to ask some questions. Ugh.

Nikki looked at Chloe, "Is he going to ask questions to random people?" Chloe shrugged, "I hope not, I wasn't paying attention." Nikki nodded.

"Alright, so, let's start off easily. Who made the Great Wall Of China?" The instructor asked the group.

Nikki looked at Amber. "Savannah!" she whispered, but Savannah ignored her. '_Well_' Nikki thought. "I think the Athena cabin's still mad at us." Said Travis Stoll from behind her. "Oh." She replied. "Well, I would be pretty mad at myself if I was scared of spiders and had a cabin full of spiders in front of me."

Travis laughed and Nikki smiled. She turned to him and Connor. "So, are we gonna prank someone today?" she asked. Chloe looked over to them and turn also. Connor nodded, "Iris cabin." Nikki smile, "'Kay." Then she turned. Chloe looked over to the Stoll brothers. "I hope you don't get injured in the making of your prank." They both smiled at her, "Don't worry, we won't" Chloe smiled and turned around.

Lessons finally ended by now. Right now, lunch had started. Everyone was at the Dining Hall. The Hermes cabin had finally got a bigger table. Which was amazing for the Hermes Cabin and the few left unclaimed ones, Nikki being one of them. The gods were soon going to claim them, they already agreed on that. Nikki stared off into space. She already had been here for more than 5 years and had not gone back to see her mother in person. Only though Iris Messaging, also known as IM.

She missed her greatly as did her mother miss her. Nikki really hasn't gone out exploring the world. The only time she goes out of camp is for quests. Which she only had two or three of. For example, she has gone on a quest as Bella Swan, a shy, clumsy girl. She hated being that person. She had to fall in love with the vampire. He wasn't even hot. Ugh, horrible, never being able to do pranks while on that quest. She went out celebrating when the Cullens' went away. She forgave Jasper. Nikki had nothing against him. Or Emmett. Or Rosaline.

"Hey, you okay?" Connor asked Nikki. "Yeah, .. we better not get lots of punishment this time." Nikki said and Connor smiled.

"I'm pretty sure we will."

"Aw."

"Remember we had worst."

"True, true." Nikki replied. The campers got up and threw some pieces of their food in the fire. The campers went back to their cabin tables. Nikki went ahead and ate her food. As she was eating her food, a kid got her attention. "… and as I was looking through cabins, I heard the Athena kids in the library. Looks like their planning their revenge." He finished. Travis looked over to the Athena kids and back to the table.

Nikki raised her eyebrow, "Bring it on." The kid smiled. Chiron pounded his hooves on the ground, "Attention campers!" The campers looked over to him. "As you all know, monsters are all over the place and most are evil." Campers nodded their heads and whispered their agreement.

"The ones I am about to introduce are fellow siblings of you. These are vampires-" Chiron got interrupted by the whispers of alarm. "No need to be alarmed. These do not feed on human or demigod blood. Just animal blood." The campers calmed down at this fact. "They have promised to the River Styx that they will be on their best behavior." The campers now got excited. All were eager for a new sibling to teach their ways.

"I hope you will accept your new siblings, the Cullens'" Nikki groaned as they came out. Gods, they just had to be demigods! The symbols began to appear on top of their heads. Jasper Cullen went to the Athena Cabin. Edward Cullen went to the Apollo Cabin. Carlise Cullen also went to the Apollo Cabin. Emmett Cullen went to the Ares Cabin. Rosaline Cullen went to the Aphrodite Cabin. Alice Cullen also went to the Aphrodite Cabin. Esme Cullen went to the Demeter Cabin.

Each cabin was happy with their new sibling or siblings. The rest of lunch went swell to everyone except Nikki. She sighed and thought about what will happen when they found out she was Bella. She shuddered. The rest of lunch was filled with chatter from the cabins.

Soon lunch ended and each cabin got back to do whatever they were doing. Nikki and the Stolls' were planning the prank on the Iris cabin. The Iris Cabin were at archery lessons right now. By now, the Cullens' were comfortable with their cabins, by the way. Nikki walked around and into the Iris cabin normally. Connor and Travis followed. No one seemed to see them walk in the Iris cabin. Which was good.

Soon, they replaced all their CDs with little children music. They replaced their colored pencils with normal #2 pencils, replaced the colorful bed spreads with black ones. They replaced the colored curtains with black ones. Hearing footsteps, they got their stuff and jumped out the window. "Ow." Grumbled Travis.

Nikki and Connor got up and left, pulling Travis with them and hearing the gasps of the Iris children. Nikki and Connor headed to the Hermes Cabin as fast as they could with Travis not wanting to get up. Fellow campers gave them looks, but they were used to it. Laughter and talking could be heard from the Hermes cabin. Connor opened the door and helped Nikki with Travis. They threw him onto his bed and collapsed in Nikki's bed.

"Aw, thanks so much for dragging me over here."

Nikki and Connor glared at him. "Damn your heavy." Nikki commented. Travis glared at her, "Are you saying I'm fat?" he asked and looked in a mirror. "No, not at all, man." Connor replied.

A kid, let's call him David, ran inside, "Chiron wants to see Nikki, Travis, and Connor. Immediately." David said. Nikki sighed and got up. Connor and Travis got up also. They began their walk to the Big House. When they got there, Chiron was waiting for them, along with Mr. D. "Nick, Conner, Tracy." Mr. D greeted them. Nikki glared at the boy name. "I believe it was you three who played that prank on the Iris children." Chiron said to them.

"Why do you think it's us?" Nikki asked. "Well, you and the Stolls' have a history." Chiron replied. "True, true." Travis commented. "Kitchen duty for a month and returning all the things you changed or stole from the Iris cabin." Chiron said. They nodded,"Can we leave?" asked Nikki. Chiron nodded and they left. As they were walking back, Travis and Connor stopped and looked at Nikki with wide eyes. As did some of the campers that were around. "What?" she asked. Connor pointed above her head. She looked up and all she could this was, '_Why? Why right now?'_ Above her head was a green trident.

**A/N: Haha, so Nikki gets claimed. Yes, I went with the whole 'the Cullens are vampires and demigods.' Whatever. This was longer…well I think. Hm, tell me what you think. It may not be good 'cuz my neck is stiff and I just wanna lay down. Oh, well. I'll be working on the next chapter today. I think we're getting the internet on this computer today…so I could post this one up today. Oh! Guess what? I'm going onto The Last Olympian! :D Oh, the characters may seem OOC 'cuz I really don't know anything about them. Just the basics. 'Kay so BYE!**

EXTRA NOTE FROM TODAY: SOOOO…I made a note and replaced it with this one. God..when am I going to post this up? Oh, finished! FINALLY! With this chapter T.T I still haz like 4 more chapters to edit! T.T Also, yes…I am using the Bella's-A-Child-Of-The-Big-Three-Thing thing, yay! 'Kay, bye gonna post this up. …..I probably sound like an idiot T.T


	4. New chapter 2

**A/N: Hey, another chapter! :D I don't own PJO or Twilight.**

The gods and goddesses of Olympus sat on their thrones, completely bored. Hermes walked in and sat on this throne. Zeus started, "We are here, because I have noticed that the demigods need more attention. I am thinking we should go over to the camp and observe our children." Whispers broke out throughout the gods and goddesses. Zeus glared at them and the whispers quieted down. "As I was saying, we would _all_ go-"he was once more interrupted. "All?" asked Aphrodite. "Yes, all. Can't you hear? Or have you put on too much hair dye that it sunk to your brain?" Artemis asked. She and Aphrodite weren't in good terms right now. "I don't dye my hair!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

Zeus cleared his throat. Aphrodite and Artemis shut up, but glared at each other. "_ALL_ will have to go and stay civilized around each other." Zeus finished. "Why do we have to stay civilized?" Apollo asked and Athena face-palmed. '_He can be so stupid!_' She thought, '_Not as much as Poseidon, but still._'

"We want to show an example to our children. If we can stay civilized around each other, so can them." Zeus replied. "That's not going to turn out well, Father." Athena warned. "Oh course it will turn out well." Zeus said. "Pack up. We are leaving tomorrow." With that, Zeus left. The gods and goddesses sighed and left to go pack up.

**A/N: I know, it was short. This is one of the things I had in mind since I read the books. Another person wrote one, where the gods visit camp. I DO NOT OWN THAT STORY OR MEAN TO STEAL IT! Mine is going to turn out differently, so please don't say I'm a stealer or thief. 'Kay, going to work on the next chapter. Oh! **

**Hmm…I really didn't have to edit this one :D**


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey! I am here. Yeah. I don't own PJO or Twilight. **

Chiron just happened to be walking, or galloping, over to where Nikki was. Chiron seemed surprised. "All hail Nikki Jackson, Daughter of Poseidon, God of the Sea, Horses, and Earthquakes." Chiron announced. Percy was one of the people around Nikki. He always thought her last name was just a coincidence. It could not be a coincidence. Maybe, just maybe, his mom and dad had another child, before or after him that he never knew about.

Chiron galloped up to Nikki and said, "You would have to move to Cabin Three. Do you want to stay on last night in Cabin Eleven?" He asked and Nikki nodded. Chiron nodded and said to all campers, "Back to what you were doing," and galloped off somewhere. The campers went back to what they were doing, but the whispers of gossip still remained. How could it be? Nikki, a trouble maker, was a child of the Big Three? Poseidon broke the oath two times?

Nikki sighed as the sign went away and turned to the Stolls'. "C'mon guys. Let's go." With that, she left. Connor and Travis snapped out of their trance and followed Nikki.

Meanwhile, next to a tree near the lake. "You have a sister?" Annabeth asked, shocked. Percy nodded. "And you didn't know about her before?" Nico asked. "No, I didn't. Just 'till now." Percy replied. "Well, looks like Poseidon broke the oath two times." Thalia commented. Thalia was at camp, because Artemis commanded her to come here. Thalia still didn't know why.

"Her last name's Jackson. Maybe she's my blood sister." Percy commented. "Maybe," Nico agreed. Nikki and the Stolls' were at Cabin Eleven. Just chilling. Chilling? I mean, relaxing. "So, this is your last night here." Connor said. "Yup," Nikki replied. "Are you still going to do pranks with us?" Travis asked. Nikki looked offended, "Of course! That is if you guys still want me to?" Nikki asked, with mock sadness. Connor rolled his eyes. "Pfft. You think we would leave you behind?" Travis asked. Nikki smiled and shook her head.

"Well" Nikki said, dragging out the 'e' in well. "I need to go for a while." She said and got off the bed. "Yeah, okay." Travis and Connor said at the same time. Creepy. Really, they use this voice. Nikki opened the door and went outside. The sun was shining, birds were chirping, demigods fighting with actual swords that can kill each other. Yep, just a normal day at camp.

As Nikki walked she reached a tree. This tree was….a tree. Nothing special. Moving on. Natalia was there. I should probably explain Natalia. Natalia and Nikki are enemies. Since they have met, simple as that. She is a daughter of Zeus. Yeah. "Nice to see your godly parent actually cares about you." Natalia said.

Nikki glared at her. "What? Are you mad 'cause I said the truth?" Natalia asked. Nikki rolled her eyes, "Hello to you too." Natalia glared at her. "Well, I would love to stay and chat, but I got better things to do." Nikki said and left. How she hated Natalia! This is a bad this, you see. Zeus v.s. Poseidon. Big Three v.s. Big Three. Bad. Whatever, they don't care. This hate is never going to go away. Well, part of it. They have a semi hate, semi caring relationship. It's kind of weird.

Nikki sighed. It was dinner time. Time to sit in the Poseidon table. With Percy. And Tyson. Sadly. She was probably going to have to explain. Or talk to him. Just her luck that Tyson was here. Sigh. Nikki walked to the dining hall. Chloe waved at her from the Aphrodite table. Nikki waved back and went to get her food. 'Hmm, they have good food today.' Nikki thought as she got her food and went to the Poseidon table. Percy was there already with Tyson. Nikki sighed and sat down.

An awkward silence passed through them. "Hey…Nikki, right?" Percy asked. Nikki nodded, "Ya…Percy and Tyson, right?" Percy and Tyson nodded. 'So…' Nikki thought, 'This is going well..' "So," Percy said, "your last name is Jackson?" He asked. Nikki nodded. "Who's you mom?" Percy asked. Nikki looked at him, "Why do you wanna know?" She asked. "Well..." Percy started. "Percy's last name is Jackson, like you!" Tyson stated happily. "Oh…," Nikki said, "Sally. Sally Jackson."

Percy had started to drink his beverage and choked on it. "Sally Jackson? That's my mom!" Percy said, shocked. Nikki raised her eyebrow, "Then your my bro." Nikki pause, "Well, blood bro. From both sides." She corrected herself. Percy nodded, "It seems so." He smiled. By now, the food sacrifice was starting. Campers got up and tossed some food at the fire. They got up and went there. As Nikki threw her part of the food, she whispered, "Poseidon." 'Please don't make me hate my brothers.' She added in her head.

Nikki went back to the table and started eating. Percy and Tyson came a few minutes after. "So.." Percy said, while sitting down. Nikki looked at them both, "Have you ever played pranks?" She asked. 'Maybe I can use them as victims or helpers for pranks.' "Yes!" Tyson said happily. He didn't seem that uncomfortable around Nikki, as Percy did.

"Hmm, 'kay." She said before going back to her food. Chiron pounded his hooves against the ground, "Attention Campers!" The campers turned their attention to him. "The gods have decided to visit this camp," –whispers broke out- , " For about two weeks. Be on your best behavior. They are coming tomorrow." Chiron said and went back to his table. The whispers grew louder. All the Olympians? That's unbelievable! Everyone seemed nervous about the news.

Natalia sat in the Zeus table with Thalia. They seemed to get along well. "So, what do you know about Nikki Jackson?" Thalia asked. "Oh, her. She's…. ugh …. Well we're enemies. So, I think you should ask the Stolls' about her. I might end up saying something that will make you hate her." Natalia replied. Thalia nodded and Natalia said, "So, your in vacation? From the hunters?" She asked. Thalia shrugged, "I don't know. Lady Artemis just sent me here." She replied. Natalia nodded.

Nikki, Percy, and Tyson had got along while Thalia and Melissa talked. Great! Now no awkward silence! Anyways, dinner went swell. They only had a hour left 'till curfew. Sad. Nikki went to the Stolls' and Percy and Tyson went to their gang. Chloe walked with Nikki, "So, how did it go?" She asked. Nikki shrugged, "Okay…I guess." Chloe nodded, "That's good."

"Is Savannah still mad at me?" Nikki asked. Chloe nodded. "Le sigh. When is she going to not be mad at me?" Nikki said, "I mean, I might die! Who knows, and I forever will I be feeling guilty 'cause I died knowing Savannah is still mad at me!" She said dramatically. Chloe smiled, "Gods, you're so dramatic!" Nikki smiled, "Why, thank you!"

"'Ello, where are you two girls going off to?" Travis said, coming up to them with Connor, with a British accent. "We were just going to get some cupcakes from somewhere, would you like to join us?" Connor asked, in a British accent, also. Chloe giggled, "Okay!" Connor smiled and draped his arm across her shoulders. "Oh! Are we going to the camp store?" Nikki asked happily. Travis laughed, "Seems like someone's excited. Yeah, we are, you coming?" He asked her in his normal voice. Nikki nodded, "Come on!" and skipped away. I swear, sometimes that girl is bi-polar.

Travis caught up to her and draped his arm across her shoulders, like Connor did to Chloe. Connor and Chloe were farther from them and were talking about things. "So, how are things with Katie going?" Nikki asked Travis. He blushed lightly at the mention of Katie. "Well… good," Travis smile, "I'm still annoying her, and she's still getting angry at me. So, good." He finished.

"Oh. That's good. Hmm….well, I have nothing to say…" Nikki said. "How did it go with Percy and Tyson?" She shrugged, "Okay, I guess. I have a feeling I'm going to annoy him in the future." Travis smiled, "That sounds like you."

She nodded, "Yup" By now they had caught up to Chloe and Connor. "So…anyone exited for tomorrow?" Nikki asked. "I am." Chloe said and Travis and Connor nodded. "I'm pretty sure there's going to be fighting going on." Nikki commented.

**SO, I actually didn't finish this one…so I finished it. Hmm, well….review please! **


	6. Terrible sorry

_Author's Note_

Hello there.

Yes, I still live. I will be changing my pen name after this.

Anyways, I came to you all with news, no this is not a chapter.

I have lost my muse for this story and it is **not** coming back.

I'm all up for giving it out for adoption, having a better writer take my place.

But please, if you do want to do so, update as well. It gets very

frustrating to see a story that hasn't been updated in a long time.

Unfortonatly, I have done that to you all. I am terrible sorry for that.

It is my time to say goodbye. Thank you very much for the reviews,

it means a lot for me. It made me think I could become a well enough writer. The

reviews made me feel warm inside, since they were all nice. 3

Take care, goodbye~


End file.
